This study examines the hydroxylation of prostaglandins (PGs) by a reconstituted system (purified P-450s) from liver and kidney of several species. Also it is planned to determine in the rat how induction of the monooxygenase by various inducers affects prostaglandin hydroxylation at the omega- and (omega-1)-positions. Using findings from these studies it is intended to gain information on the nature of P-450s involved in the two hydroxylations. Lastly it is anticipated that we'll use affinity chromatography for trying to isolate a PG-specific P-450.